


Health and Wellness

by kitsune_kitana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Non Consensual, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune_kitana/pseuds/kitsune_kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says he’s never had a physical before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health and Wellness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [blindfold_spn](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) prompt: Jared being the doctor, Jensen the patient. Sexual/erotic exam. It´s a top if Jensen is embarassed and if there is a lot of cock and ball fondling.

He says he’s never had a physical before.

“That’s a little uncommon for someone your age,” Jared replies as he looks over the boy sitting on his exam table, hands awkwardly clutched in the thin paper gown. His eyes--green--dart up to meet Jared’s as he lets out a nervous laugh. No need really, his parents didn’t like doctors, he says. And thinking about this homegrown teenage Texan farmboy sitting mostly nude on his table makes Jared’s cock harden.

“This’ll be quick and painless--Jensen, is it? Go ahead and get that gown off and stand up for me.” Jensen stands, hands cautiously removing the gown, and Jared laughs as he eyes the bulge hidden behind tight white briefs.

“Sorry, you’ll have to take everything off for the exam. Don’t worry, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Jensen is blushing as he murmurs a soft, “Yes, sir,” and his hands go to the waistband of his briefs, sliding white cotton down to his knees and stepping out of them. His palms come down to shield between his legs, embarrassed. Jared takes the opportunity to step forward into the Jensen’s personal space, letting him take in Jared’s greater height and stature as he takes the boy’s wrists and pushes them down by his sides.

“I need to check your lymph nodes, so if you could keep your arms relaxed.”

He smiles what he knows to be a disarming grin and sees the Jensen smile back uncertainly. “Sure, doctor, sorry about that.”

“No problem,” Jared says as his hands go up to cradle the boy’s face; soft cream skin dusted with freckles, Jared notes as his fingers palpate gently at either side of the boy’s throat. “Any soreness? No? Good. Now, I’m going to ask you some questions about your health while we’re doing this. They may seem personal, but we need to establish your history. Have you ever had any health problems or surgeries?”

“No, sir.”

“Any allergies?” Jared’s hands seize Jensen’s shoulders, thumbs manipulating firmly to feel the nodes at his collar bones.

“I don’t think so, sir.”

“And are you currently on any medication?”

“No, sir.”

Jared’s hands go to Jensen’s underarms, pressing in gently, feeling the soft hairs . “Tenderness?” Jensen shakes his head, and Jared maintains pressure there with his fingers as his thumb pushes along Jensen’s pectorals until they are brushing the boy’s nipples. He feels Jensen stiffen.

“Hmm, some sensitivity, I see. If you could just put your hands behind your head for me , I’ll check it out.“

Jared knows the boy won’t question him, won’t stop him and explain that he’s just not used to being touched there, much less by a man. Jensen’s arms go up slowly, fingers behind his head as Jared pushes his thumbs against soft nipples, which quickly harden to points from the contact and cold air.

“Does this hurt?” Jared asks as he circles the light aureoles, pinching softly at the nubs and pulling gently. He feels Jensen gasp, and doesn’t have to look down to know that the boy is starting to get hard, continuing regardless.

“No, sir. I-I--" One of Jensen’s laced hands makes an aborted attempt downward, as if to push the doctor away and his face blushes furiously.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed,” Jared says with a final tweak, “It’s a natural reaction to being touched in an erogenous area. Speaking of which, are you sexually active Jensen?” As he says this, he lays his hands on Jensen’s hips, four fingers pressing into almost-buttock as his thumbs dip into Jensen’s groin, massaging to find lymph nodes precariously close to his cock and balls. Jensen gasps again at the sensation, hands still behind his head, and now Jared can see the tremble in his thighs, his prick semi-hard next to Jared’s tanned fingers. Jared straightens and fixes his eyes completely on Jensen’s face, the flush creeping across his cheeks.

“Only once, sir.”

“With a girl?”

The flush darkens and Jared can see his cock stir. “Yes, sir.”

“And you masturbate regularly, I assume?”

Jensen brings his hands back down to his groin, but this does not hide the swelling beneath. He looks as if his embarrassment is overwhelming, avoiding Jared’s eyes. “Yes.”

“I see. Back up on the table now, hands and knees please.” Jared pulls out a rectal thermometer—as if there was anything else for this boy—as he watches Jensen climb up and into position, head ducked low and stomach tense. He can see the boy’s semi-swollen prick dangling freely below smooth, pale, buttocks. He walks behind Jensen and feels the boy jump when he lays his hand on the inside of Jensen’s thigh, pushing slightly. “You’ll have to open your legs wider,” Jared says, and now he can see the boy’s sac hanging between his legs, the darker crevice between his cheeks. Jared places his hands on those tight muscles and and pulls them apart to reveal a pink, puckered hole covered with a few wispy blonde curls. He realizes that he is achingly hard at the precise moment when Jensen lets out a small moan.

Jensen jerks when Jared begins to push the unlubed thermometer inside his hole, and Jared has to bite back his own moan as he grinds his erection into the padded corner of the table. “Just relax,” he says, voice rough, when the tube is about six inches in. Jensen’s eyes are clenched closed when he turns his face, pressing his cheek to the cotton sheets. “That needs to stay in for a couple minutes.”

Jared examines Jensen’s testes in the meanwhile, taking that soft sac into his hands, manipulating the balls as if searching for bumps, then just cupping them in his palm, weighing them. They’re smooth and relatively hairless, so vulnerable in his grasp. He can see the tremors beneath the boy’s skin, a mixture of pleasure and nervousness. Jensen hasn’t gotten any softer, and at this sensation a drop of precum drips stickily from the head of his cock down to the table. “Doctor, I’m not sure…” Jensen’s voice is hesitant and slightly breathless, and Jared smiles at Jensen’s groan as he reaches with his other hand and pulls out the thermometer, reading the temperature as he continues to roll the testicles in their soft sac until Jensen is thrusting his hips lightly, perhaps unconsciously.

“Everything looks normal, Jensen. Now for the prostate exam, I’ll need you to reach back and pull apart your cheeks so that I can access your prostate.” Jensen pulls on a glove and looks over to see that Jensen’s eyes have snapped open. His face is ashamed but a glance below shows that his cock is hardening further.

“I’m not sure I need that, sir,” Jensen begins, but Jared stops him with a motion.

“A prostate exam is part of every male physical, Jensen. If you’re concerned, I can ask a nurse to come in and assist me.”

He can see Jensen’s dread at the idea of another stranger witnessing this; he can also see the moment that Jensen relents, freckled shoulders slumping. His hands go back and Jared drinks in the sight of the boy gripping his own buttocks and pulling them apart, his small, tight asshole open to the air. Jared slicks the hole with some lube, rubbing gently around its ridges with the pad of his pointer as he explains, “I’m going to push a finger in. You may feel some slight discomfort.” And then he slides in a single digit, not pausing until his finger is in to the root. Jensen grunts with the motion.

“You need to relax,” Jared says soothingly as he thrusts a little. The lining of Jensen’s ass is smooth and hot and he can’t help but fold a second finger into that clinging hole, scissoring them open and seeing the line of tense muscles dance along Jensen’s back. Finding the lump of Jensen’s prostate, he begins to rub, watching Jensen’s fingers clutch tighter and tighter into the flesh of his buttocks until they’re white at the tips, his hips stuttering out a series of thrusts. He can feel Jensen’s asshole tightening rhythmically around his fingers, and then--a long moan as Jensen’s cock jerks and he comes onto the white cotton sheets, his face flaming red. Jared pushes in shallowly a few times again before withdrawing. By the time Jensen opens his eyes, his hands are shaking.

“I’m so sorry, sir, I’ve never--nothing like this has ever--" He starts moving as if to come off the table, towards his clothes, when Jared stops him with a hand.

“Don’t worry, Jensen, that reaction is a natural thing. I’m a doctor, you don’t need to be embarrassed around me.” Seeing the boy is still far from relaxed, he adds, “Unfortunately, I do need to collect a sample from you still. But if you can sit back up we’ll see if we can’t collect another way.”

Jensen moves up from his hands and knees, gingerly avoiding the wet stain on the sheet and sitting down near the edge of the table. Jared can see he is still blushing and his hands go instinctively to cover his groin again.

“If I can just have you do this,” Jared says as he grips one of Jensen’s ankles, bending the muscular leg at the knee and placing his foot flat down, splayed widely. He repeats the motion on the other side until Jensen’s legs are completely open, cock and balls draped over the side of the table, lube-wet hole winking at him from beneath. Jensen’s hands are on his knees now, gripping tightly, and damn if Jared can’t see another feeble twitch from his cock so blatantly exposed to Jared’s gaze. It’s circumsized, the glans pink and slick, and when Jared swipes his finger over the slit, Jensen bites those cocksucker lips and his hips stutter towards the friction. “I just need to see if your penis has normal function,” Jared says as he takes it into his hand, squeezing the shaft, grinning as it unwittingly begins to reharden. Jensen looks embarrassed, humiliated as his cock begins to leak again, moaning as Jared rubs his glans, wiping slick precum over and around the slit.

Jared continues only a second or two more before he begins pumping furiously with one hand, the other going to manipulate Jensen’s balls. Jensen unconsciously pushes his thighs wider, sensitive skin seeking contact. Soon enough, his cock is twitching uncontrollably, balls pulling up high and tight. “P-Please…” Jensen begs, his hands now gripping Jared’s between his legs as if to impede him but doing nothing to actually stop him, “Pl-please…stop…I’m g-gonna--"

He arches his back as if electricity is racing through his spine, moaning as he comes furiously into the plastic cup Jared has conveniently at hand, then slumps backward on the table until he is laying flat on the sheets, cold, wet semen from the first time he came smearing against his lower back. Jared cannot help but pump a few more times at Jensen’s cock, still too-sensitive from coming so recently, and watching as a whimper escapes Jensens open mouth in protest and he tries to pull away.

“Everything looks healthy to me,” Jared says, letting go and turning to discard his glove--and conceal his own almost painfully stiff prick. “I’ll run these tests and contact you regarding the results as soon as they come in.” Jared turns back, folder discreetly obscuring his lap, to see Jensen one last time as he opens the door to slip out. The boy is starting to come out of his stupor and sit up, half-hard prick lying against one open thigh.

“I’ll run these through the lab. Remember to make another appointment at the front desk to see your test results.”

He exits, smiling.


End file.
